board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Vivi vs (14)Yu Narukami 2018
Ulti's Analysis I would love to go on a massive rant about Persona fans being among the worst in all of gaming for this match, but I'm actually not going to do that for this PCA. Hop over to Joker/Claire if you want to know why. I was going to, but not anymore. I have a good reason for it, which I'm saving. Plus I haven't actually played a Persona yet, only dealt with the fanbase online during these contests, so for all I know maybe they have good reason for being the ultimate weebs. Not that Yu had a prayer of winning this match anyway. Overall, Squaresoft would end up having a laughably terrible contest, and this includes Old Square, New Square, and everything in between. One of the only exceptions, somehow, is Vivi. He's retained the magic he's always had, and he came out with a purpose this year. I know he had Ganon's help last time, but him beating Mario was clearly no fluke. People absolutely adore Vivi, and he's clearly going to be a character that retains his upper midcard strength no matter how far Square falls..... and man are they falling off a cliff fast. Turns out almost two decades of bad PR and being largely mediocre will do that. The obvious comparison here was between Vivi and Ganon, but they got similar scores against fairly equal levels of fodder. The only difference between them was prediction percentage, which we didn't actually have until halfway through the contest this year. So at the time this match happened, Vivi and Ganon looked like equals and it could have gone either way. We didn't know until later Ganon was the clear favorite, Breath of the Wild or no. How Allen missed on prediction percentages and stats beyond registered voter bonus is beyond me, by the way. That's pretty basic stuff that we all want. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: This was a pretty uneventful blowout, without much interesting in the way of trends other than Yu's strong board vote. Vivi performed almost exactly to expectations. This has to be the most boring match of the the contest so far, thank Allen for four matches at once. What could this mean?: The only possible takeaway of value is that Vivi might be as strong as he was in 2013. He is a clear standout among the FF characters in that regard. This is muddied by the possibility of SFF though. As for Yu, Persona is strong and Persona 4 is strong, but as an avatar that doesn't even get the name he's running with in the game, he's inevitably going to struggle. Safer777's Analysis Vivi would win here for sure. I mean he has beaten Mario you know! Yeah rallies! Anyways Yu is the main guy from Persona 4. Here is the thing. I like Persona games. They are way too good. But man both the games and their characters suck in the contests! Too bad I say. People should play them! They are so good! At least Yu managed to evade a tripling. Barely. Vivi is also THE black mage. Seriously look at him! How can you not like this guy??? Stronger than the main guy of FF9 too. Oh yeah FF won again. Also people can you stop nominating Persona games/characters? I don't want to see them losing all the time! It hurts my soul! The prediction percentage is good too. Well seems nobody trusts the Persona characters/games. Tsunami's Analysis This match was pretty much business as usual. Vivi was coming off that stunning upset of Mario in CBIX, while Yu lost to...who, again? *looks it up* Ah, right, Shadow the Hedgehog. Huh, Kat was the third-place character in that match? I could've sworn she was a 26, not a 25, though that's probably because of how forgettable she was (seriously, she's what, a Vita exclusive? Or was it PSP?). I only remember that she was even in that contest because of "Who Would You Have Sex With?", because she was one of two characters that basically had a free pass to the semifinals because she was the only female in her division, and honestly hers was freer because the other was Marisa and the Touhou characters were being held back by the question of "are they actually underage or is it just ZUN's art style?" Category:2018 Contest Matches